Arous'al
by mechante fille
Summary: Side-fan-fic of ladywolfTerri’s One Dance. When Yugi and Yami have detention together, they don’t realize how closely they are observed, or the effect their antics have on the one watching. Shounen-ai. One-shot.


**Title: A-rous'al**

**a-rouse – **_v_**. a-roused, a-rous-ing 1.** To awaken from or as if from sleep. **2. **To stir up; excite –**a-rous'al **_n_

_**The American Heritage Dictionary**_

**Summary: **Side-fan-fic of ladywolfTerri's One Dance. When Yugi and Yami have detention together, they don't realize how closely they are observed, or the effect their antics have on the one watching. Shounen-ai. One-shot.

**Inspiration: **ladywolfTerri's ONE DANCE, specifically chapters 10: Cleanup and Grapes, and 11: Sugar and Oops!I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Wondering, what that scene looked like from the point of view of the teacher. I don't think I had any teachers like him. Who was he, what was his life like? And this is what came of that thinking…

**Acknowledgement and disclaimer: ** Thanks ever so much to ladywolfTerri, who inspired this ficlit and gave me her blessing to post it. All dialogue and a couple of other sentences are directly from her story ONE DANCE. I do not own Yugioh, or One Dance.

**The Story:**

Ikeda-sensei sat at his desk. The bell for detention would ring soon and his room was still empty. Reaching for the list, he was surprised to see only two names. The stars must be aligned for peace and obedient students. The first name came as no surprise. Yami Mihos had graced the detention sheet enough times in the past, though he rarely showed up. Ikeda-sensei checked the attendance box before looking at the next name. Yugi Mutou… a first on the detention list.

The sound of laughing in the doorway brought his head up and the teacher could not help but smile at the bright boy still smirking as he approached the desk. His red eyes swept the room, then turned back as the teacher addressed him.

"Yami! You're actually coming to one of your detentions!"

"Yeah, I thought today you should be privileged." The teacher laughed as the boy continued to smirk. "So who else do I get to pass the time with today?" he continued, looking at the attendance sheet.

"Actually only one. Surprising too: Yugi. Never thought I would see his name on here." Ikeda-sensei pursed his lips. He knew Yami as basically a good kid, but he did have quite the love'em and leave'em reputation. He'd heard other teachers state that he that the boy could seduce 'David' off his pedestal. "You better not pick on him Yami! He is a very sweet boy!"

"Yeah, I bet he would be even sweeter with a bit of caramel sauce."

"Yami! I'm not kidding!"

Yami held his hands up, "Don't worry, I won't harm him, well unless he begs."

Ikeda-sensei knew he was being baited. He only shook his head and waved the boy off. Yami strutted to the back of the classroom and took off his coat and unbuttoned his dress shirt. His tight undershirt left little to the imagination. The teacher rolled his eyes. Youth. Yami had thrown himself on one of the couches, his lean body only slightly obscured by the rows of desks between.

Moments later the door opened slowly and a head of tricolor hair peeked in.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to turn in a paper…"

"Its okay Yugi, I'm just surprised you even have detention." He blushed and stared at the ground. He really is too cute.

"I was late to homeroom" he stated quietly.

"Ahhh, I see. Well why don't you take a seat and get comfy for the next hour." Ikeda-sensei watched in surprise as the boy walked directly, if hesitantly, towards a beckoning Yami, a bright blush rising to his cheeks. He had expected that Yugi would sit at a desk in front and do homework. He had not realized that these two boys, who looked alike enough to be brothers, even knew one another.

Yami was watching Yugi's slow approach intently, drawing him closer with his eyes, and a slow smile warmed his face as the smaller boy stopped near the couch. Without the warmth of the smile, the predatory glint in his eyes would have been frightening. As it was, there would be little chance that Yugi would be able to resist. If he even wanted to.

It occurred to Ikeda-sensei that this appeared to be the continuation of an earlier exchange. He glanced back at the detention sheet. The boys had both been tardy for homeroom, and had arrived in their respective classrooms within one minute, Yugi first. Ah, part two of seduction. The teacher readily admitted to himself that he was curious, having never seen the infamous boy in action. He could rescue Yugi in a bit, if he appeared to need it.

Yugi had removed his jacket, and Yami reached out a hand, grasping Yugi's. The smaller teen went limp at the touch, and was easily folded into Yami's arms and laid next to him on the couch.

Ikeda-sensei liked to pretend that he could not hear anything that was said in the back of his classroom. He learned more that way. The truth was that the room had excellent acoustics, having been designed so that every student could hear the teacher, and vise versa. So he had heard as much of their conversation as filtered past his own musings. He expected the teasing and dominance from Yami, but was surprised by the shy coyness from the younger boy. He was nervous, certainly, but seemed to be exactly where he wanted to be. As Yami traced his fingers over Yugi's face, Ikeda-sensei knew he should do his 'trusted adult' thing and give Yugi a change to verbally agree or disagree with this seduction. As Yami's face dipped downwards the teacher cleared his throat loudly and asked "Everything okay Yugi?"

Yugi opened his eyes and looked towards the front of the room, blushing. "Yeah, umm… we're fine." Ikeda-sensei stared hard at him a moment longer. He guessed that would have to do.

As Yami pulled grapes out of his bag and began to hand feed his quarry, Ikeda-sensei considered that he could have snagged a cutie like Yugi back in his day. He sighed. Not now though. Somewhere along the way he had lost his touch. Men, and women, used to notice him, want him. Now, he supposed, he just looked the part of the fuddy-duddy sensei. When had he changed? He supposed it was when he met Paul. He was so happy, so in love, he had ignored everyone else around. He was polite of course, but he no longer winked at every waitress, or undressed the bartender with his eyes. Hell, he didn't even go in to bars anymore. He now wore respectable spectacles, instead of contacts, and had gotten the short, uniform haircut expected for his position. Yes, some of the changes were for his job, but it had been easy to let go of his 'player' style knowing he had Paul at home, Paul in his arms, Paul's beautiful buttocks spread for him and only him…

But… he did not really even have that anymore. When had TV become more central to their relationship than sex? When had quick kisses and rote 'I love you's' become habit. He couldn't remember the last time Paul had given him THAT look. The one that said "You are a Sex God, and I want you in me, Now!" Sure, he knew that Paul loved him, but… he still wanted to be lusted after, too.

And when he had looked around outside of his relationship for a little boost… nothing. No one else still thought he was a Sex God either. Oh, how badly he wanted to crush some little hopeful's dreams: 'Sorry, baby, I'm taken.'

Ikeda-sensei was roused from his thoughts as a wild looking Yugi latched his mouth on that of a shocked Yami. The two had continued with the sensual feeding ritual, having moved past grapes on to petit fours, and now, chocolate dipped strawberries. He seemed to recall Yugi saying that he was a handful on sugar. The teacher raised a brow. Paul's niece is sensitive to sugar. If Yugi was anything like her on a sugar high, he felt very sorry for Yami.

He noted a white deli bag discarded on the floor. This explained the food. He was quite sure the cafeteria had never had anything so elegant or romantic. The food reminded Ikeda-sensei of one of his first dates with Paul. Dinner in the best restaurant in town, followed by a picnic dessert at a sunset lookout. He remembered the orange and pink and midnight blue reflected in Paul's eyes.

He started as Yugi closed his eyes and began to eat the chocolate off a strawberry, licking and sucking and nipping… he realized that 'rescuing' Yugi was no longer in the cards for the day. He had jumped into this role with both feet, and was in fact, now doing most of the seducing. He imagined Paul's tongue on a strawberry… when was the last time he had planned something romantic for his lover like that date? Longer ago than the last time Paul had looked at him lustfully, he was sure.

A gasp and a low growl brought his attention again to the back of the room. Yami had finally lost control and had pinned Yugi under him, kissing the boy urgently, his hips twitching. The two seemed to have forgotten the world around them, including him, and he realized he would have to say… something. He cleared his throat loudly with no response.

"Yami! Yugi!" They stopped their kiss and looked up, Yami annoyed, and Yugi dazed. "If the two of you are done with your foreplay then how about getting out of here. I'll write you off as having stayed the whole time." Yami smiled and helped himself and Yugi to sit up.

"Thank you sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get, I'm not into voyeurism." Plus, he wanted to keep his job. Imagine if the principle had walked in! He continued to watch, bemused, as Yugi demanded to be carried piggy-back style, and proceeded to 'ride' Yami out of the room. Yami, carrying a grinding Yugi and two school bags, with an impressive tent in his pants, moaned and walked quickly out the door.

The teacher was half tempted to see if they made it off school grounds. But only half. He was going to use the opportunity of getting out early to his advantage. He picked up the discarded deli bag, and read the name, planning to make a couple of stops on the way home. He wondered, as he walked out his classroom, if he should choose red contacts, and if the deli sells the chocolate dipping sauce separately.

With a little luck, and a lot of love, voyeurism wouldn't be the only action he would get today.

**A/N:**

Hope you liked! Anyone reading my other fic, don't worry, this did not get in the way of that at all. Promise. 


End file.
